Facing Malware: Part 2
Facing Malware: Part 2 '''is the 6th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' We see Ben (As Four Arms) Fighting Crabdozer Four Arms: Come on! Tetramand Predator takes all four of ben's Hands and punches him whit his other Four Feedback: Feedback was, is and will be the Coolest and the best Alien Ever Khyber takes out a gun Khyber: I'm done playing games. He shoost ben whit the gun Zapping/Teleporting him away Ben: Tnx Goop! UltiVerse: Goop? I am a Polymorph! Ben: Sorry, that's just how I call my Polymorph alien transformation or something Ulti Gets an Other Massage. He opens it. Aggregor (Hologram): UltiVerse, Surrender now! Or Be Destroyed The message ends Ben: I got this? UltiVerse: No with out me! Ben: Yeah, Yeah, now can we Kick some Evil butt UltiVerse: Soon, dude! Soldier 4: Who are you?? Ben transforms. Feedback: I'm Feedback! He zaps them. they fall down smoking. Meanwhile... Aggregor: Did you just called my Ugly?? Ulti stands up stright and doesn't speak Aggregor: Soldier 2, did he just called me Ugly?? Soldier 2: No-oo, Si-ir! Aggregor: Good, cause if he would have, we would have roasted Polymorph for lunch! Soldier 5: Hey who's there? Ben transforms Bloxx: Bloxx?? Realy Soldier 6: what the.... UltiVerse (To Ben): let's attack on 3... The Omnitrix starts Beaping Ultiverse: 2... Ben turns to human UltiVerse: 1... Ben turns into Swampfire UltiVerse: attack! Ben: Great! Now how do I get back to my Home planet? UltiVerse shows Ben a Portal gun. UltiVerse: I think this will help! Ben: Shoot me! UltiVerse shoots Ben Ben: Bye Ulti! See you next time! UltiVerse: Bye ''Theam Song'' We see Malware in a Room Malware: Now that I know the Polymorph's moves, I'll give him a sip oh his own medecine. He Laughs Evilly. Now we see Ulti Flying. UltiVerse: That was nice to meet that Ben 10 dude. Then right out of nowhere a ship show up and Captures Ulti's ship. When the ship is inside We see a screan showing malware Malware: Hello, UltiVerse! Everything stops Narrator (UltiVerse): Say what now? How did... Where did.. How is.. I don't get it? Okay okay, maybe he finded me, so? I still will blow his ship up.... Again! Everything unstops. Malware: Guards! We see two Guards Malware: Bring him to me!! The 2 Guards Take Ulti out of his ship and Take hi m to malware. We see malware's Room Malware: Good to see you, UltiVerse! UltiVerse: What do you want?? Malware: The Polymorph King sword of Corse and to destroy you, but I will leave that to later, now give me the sword! UltiVerse: Sorry Malware! I don't have it! Malware: What do you mean you don't have it?? UltiVerse: I lost it on Vilgax's ship. he broke it and threw it away! Malware: What? No way! UltiVerse: It's gone. now I will go! Malware: I'll destroy you now! UltiVerse: No way Malware Shoots him with a Eye beam and Ulti falls down Malware: It can't be that easy? Ultiverse: Your right! He shoots an Energy blast at Malware. UltiVerse: Time to blow this baby up. Malware: If you try I'll blow you up!! Ulti sees a bomb on his Leg UltiVerse: Ha I can escape it! Ulti tries to Morph out, but he can't UltiVerse: Why can't I morph out? Malware: You can't because it's not just a bomb, it also takes away your powers. Ulti gets shocked. Everything stops Narrator (UltiVerse): Uhh! I have to stop being shocked. wait I have a bomb on my leg and no powers. Oh no, if I have no powers then soon I will be a pile of goo! He Freaks out Narrator (UltiVerse): What do I do? What do I do?? Everything Unstops. Ulti Turns in to a pile of goo! Malware: Yes! Yes! I have destroyed UltiVerse UltiVerse: Fool!. By stopping all my powers you turned myself in to a pile of me, but if I'm just a pile of me then where should the bomb hold on?? Any ideas? Malware: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! UltiVerse (happy): Ye-eeeee-e-eeee-ee-eee-eeeessssss! Malware: I will still destroy you! He takes out a gun UltiVerse: don't you learn? He shoots ulti who morphs away and malware misses. Ulti Rushes to the Controles, Malware Follows him, we see everything from the side. Malware shoots more blasts at Ulti, he dodges all of them. Ulti gets to the Controles. presses a Button and runs away. He runs in to malware Malware: I got you! Ulti Morphs Through Malware's legs and runs to the ship. '' Malware: Stop! UltiVerse: No way, gramps! ''Malware gets angry, he starts to run faster ans catches up to ulti. Ulti jumps in his ship and flys away UltiVerse: No you don't! Malware: Prepare to die, UltiVerse! He Shoots a weak Blast as his ship Goes in to Hyper space and we can hear his scream. The Blast reaches Ulti's ship. we see liitle bombs they all activate. we see Ultis ship from the outside and it Explodes! ''THE END, To Be Continue in UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Episode 7: Doom' Characters *UltiVerse Villains *Malware Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe